


Might As Well Be On The Highway

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith is determined not to do the sister thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Be On The Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Written for the Grey's Anatomy kink meme for the prompt Meredith/Lexie, semi-public sex.
> 
> Warnings: possibly a hint of dub-con

"You're my sister."

"Stop it."

"No. You're my sister. I don't care how rude you are to me. You're not going to change that. I love you." Lexie says the words confidently, like she has the right to them, like she's more than just some pain in the ass intern who only showed up in Meredith's life three weeks ago.

That's the thing that annoys her most about Lexie; the girl is so determined to mean something.

A few minutes ago, she caught Meredith by the arm and pulled her into the small alcove underneath the stairs, affording them a small amount of privacy for this declaration of sisterly love that Meredith is seriously hoping to find a way out of soon.

She's advancing toward Meredith now and it's suffocating, that hope in her voice, the need in her gaze. Meredith feels like that gaze hasn't left her since Lexie arrived at Seattle Grace. When Lexie gets within arms reach, Meredith puts her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. She pushes, not hard but maybe harder than she means to because Lexie's back hits the wall with a definite thud.

Lexie looks at her, eyes wide with shock and just a hint of something else Meredith is sure she must have misread because it looks a lot like arousal. Lexie recovers quickly though, mouth opening, forming around the words again like she's stuck on some sort of loop, "You're my..."

Meredith puts her hands back on Lexie's shoulders, pinning her against the wall and kissing her roughly. Lexie strains against her momentarily, but Meredith holds on even after their lips part. And maybe she didn't misread what she saw in Lexie's eyes earlier because Lexie lets out a small yelp, confused, almost wounded but then she's kissing Meredith back hard and fierce.

Meredith responds by forcing her knee between Lexie's legs, driving her thighs apart. She grips Lexie's arms, fingernails digging into soft flesh and Lexie moans into her mouth.

She reaches inside Lexie's scrub pants. Even through the lacy fabric under her fingers, Meredith can feel Lexie, wet and wanting. This is another layer to the younger Grey, the fact that she wears sexy underwear even at work and yet her lips taste distinctly of the kind of grape lip gloss Meredith hasn't worn since she was in middle school. It causes Meredith to tense momentarily, these small details feeling a little too much like getting to know her. It brings back the dull ache of reality and, with it, a split second of hesitation, wondering if she's taken this too far.

But she's already got her hand down Lexie's pants. She's a thousand miles past appropriate and she figures, at this point, she might as well just go with it.

If she didn't have the evidence that Lexie was in this too in the warm feel of Lexie under fingers now stroking a fast rhythm, she'd have her answer in the way the girl arches toward her, pushing against Meredith's hand, urging her on. She's wriggled just enough that her scrubs have inched down to give Meredith better access. Meredith takes advantage of this fact, shoves the fabric of Lexie's panties aside then pushes three fingers inside her. When she kisses Lexie again, it's with an urgency that surprises even her. She bites down on Lexie's lower lip then runs her tongue lightly over the same spot. She tastes something metallic and sharp in her mouth, has the faint realization that it must be blood. For a moment she isn't sure which of them it belongs to. She ignores the voice in her head that says what does it matter, you're sisters.

Because they're so not.

Lexie's hips move in rhythm with Meredith's fingers and this is satisfying in a way Meredith didn't quite expect because the look on Lexie's face is almost pleading but it's not the same look she was giving Meredith five minutes ago. This is different. Unlike the other, this is a need Meredith knows how to answer.

The shuffle of feet overhead reminds Meredith of where they are. Lexie stills for a moment too, waiting for whoever is walking by to pass, make their way out the door the two of them are just steps away from, barely shielded from view.

Meredith should be worried about getting caught, fingers deep inside a girl who, as far as the rest of the hospital is concerned, is her sister. But what Meredith cares about is the fact that she's driven that wide-eyed innocent, loving look from Lexie's face. Lexie's cheeks are flushed now, half her hair has come loose from her ponytail and her lips are just slightly parted. A hint of pink tongue is peeking out between bright white teeth. If Meredith allowed herself any affection for the girl, she might even think Lexie looked beautiful right now.

She reaches her other hand under Lexie's shirt and palms her breast through the fabric of her bra, feels Lexie's nipple harden in response and follows with a firm pinch. Inside Lexie, Meredith curls her fingers just slightly, finding the spot that makes Lexie squirm, thighs tightening around Meredith's hand as if to keep her there. Meredith pulls her fingers out, then thrusts back in again, repeats, watches as Lexie bites her lip and her eyes fall closed, feels Lexie contracting around her fingers.

Meredith can feel here own desire spark, radiate through her. And, before Meredith can process what's happening, Lexie is already tugging at the drawstrings of Meredith's pants. There's part of Meredith that wants to let it happen but it's tenuous, this control she's found. She puts her hands on Lexie's, stilling the girl's movements, then backs away.

She leans in one last time before turning to walk away. Her lips are inches from Lexie's ear when she whispers, "Just so it's clear, we're not going to do the sister thing."

Lexie simply nods mutely, withdraws her hands and leaves them hanging limply at her sides.

It's dangerous, Meredith thinks. She could almost grow to like Lexie this way.


End file.
